Phantom Of One Piece
by A. G. Moria
Summary: This story has the One Piece characters playing as the Phantom Of The Opera characters. Although some parts are some of my own written work. Same opera story but with different people of another world.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**I present to you, the readers, the very first Phantom Of The Opera and One Piece Crossover EVER! Yeah I had to say that. Anyway I'll make this here first chapter the character list and the second one the actual story just to be clear to you all. Enjoy!**

The Phantom is played by Hordy Jones.

Christine Daaé is played by my OC Ashlethen Moria.

Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny character is played by Van Auger.

Madame Giry is being played by Madame Shirley.

Carlotta Giudicelli is played by Boa Hancock.

Meg Giry character is played by Perona.

Richard Firmin is played by Sengoku.

Gilles André is played by Whitebeard or Edward Newgate in this story.

Ubaldo Piangi is played by Jinbe.

Joseph Buquet is played by Paulie.

Christine's father or in this case Ashlethen's father's character is played by none other than Gecko Moria.

**If you don't like the list sorry but if you like they way it is than thank you. These characters have to be these characters only to be able to fit in with my story. **

**Now the second chapter is the story!**


	2. Chapter 2: Masters Of Shadows

**1858**

The carriage ride to Opera Garnier was dreadfully long and silent with quiet darkness surrounding me from all sides. Ten years old and without any family, without anyone just in general. My very last family member, my father, died not even a few years ago leaving me with nothing but a name. I entered the Paris Conservatory and trained for four years to become a professional singer to try and please my late father since I was six, but since his death I've lost all my passion for art of singing.

I held my little ghost doll a little closer within my arms and watched the passing world of darkness of the nighttime flow by. Another small tear dashed down my face as I thought about my past life some more and tried to imagine what fate had in store for my future.

A couple of minutes passed and the door to the carriage was opened up by my escort.

"Mademoiselle Moria we have arrived at the Opera". He said calmly. "Now this way if you please and I will carry your bags for you while you meet with your new guardian".

Slowly I managed to get up and walk out onto the cold ground below. My escort motioned to who I was supposed to go to again and followed right behind me as I stepped in front of the female.

"Mademoiselle Ashlethen Moria I'd take it," She said softly. "I am Madame Shirley little one".

I nodded my head and gripped my doll even closer to my side. She saw how scared I was and just continued to smile and led me up the stairs and into the opera house. We walked past the main rooms, stage, and past all the backrooms we stopped at the last room in the back of the opera. Thankfully it was the dead of night so that I didn't have to face so many people all at once.

Madame Shirley took my bags and my escort left before she unlocked the door.

The room was small but it was enough for just one person, although I didn't say anything. Madame lit a few candles and set my bags were set beside my new bed, but then Shirley tried to talk to me again.

"Ashlethen do you want anything"? She asked.

I just shook my head and then started to rummage through making sure everything was there.

"I'll be in the next room if you need me". She said.

The door shut quietly and slowly and I found myself all by myself again. Silence crept along the floorboards so much that the red flame of the candle flickered out of pure fear. Quickly I dressed in my nightwear and swiftly slipped into bed before the flame vanished. My ghost doll rested by my side as I started to close my eyes and eventually shut them fully.

**A few hours later…**

Some hour in the night my hand moved over to pull my doll closer to me and found nothing but the bed sheet in its place. Instantly I shot straight up and looked around the dark room and found the door to my room slightly opened. I jumped out of the bed and looked down the hallway and saw a little trail of rose petals leading somewhere. Really I wouldn't have followed the tiny trail if it weren't for my ghost doll but I didn't have any clue as to why someone would steal my beloved doll.

Carefully I walked through the back stage into a lone hallway that led me into a little room that had a glass stained window in it with a beautiful piece of art. The trail stopped at the doorway and right there on top of a candle rack laid my toy. I happily picked him up in my arms and looked around the room some more.

"An angel, what kind of angel is he"? I questioned as my eyes looked upon the wall behind the rack.

"I am an angel of music," A deep voice sang soothingly. "I am your angel of music"!

The sudden words didn't startle me at all but in fact caught my interest. Listening to it sing those words over and over again many times until it faded away like an echo caressed my nerves.

I smiled, "You have an enchanting voice".

"Will you not sing with me," It continued. "Will you not sing with me, Ashley"?!

I blushed and held my ghost doll a bit closer. "Angel, please, you must understand I cannot sing when my heart and soul are filled with utter sorrow. My father has passed onto the next life and without him I cannot find the will to speak to people let alone sing".

"Little Ashlethen, little Ashlethen you shall find your voice, little Ashlethen"! It soothed me. "Sing with me, sing with me and the angels of heaven"!

I couldn't say a word but I continued to stand there waiting to hear more of voice, but after a few minutes of silence I grew weary of waiting. I set down beside the candle rack and my eyes slowly started to close as I began to drift off. Before I fell into fatigue I felt something cover me as I started to slumber.

**Morning…**

Madame Shirley shook me awake and my eyes snapped open as her voice rang in my ears. She was right beside me with a questioned expression.

"Ashlethen what are you doing down here"? She asked.

I shifted up and found myself covered up with an enormous black cloak. Really I couldn't understand it until my memories came rushing back into my mind and I lost my breath remembering last night.

"What's this"? Madame Shirley questioned.

My eyes darted over to her and saw that she had picked up a little note and a black rose that came with it.

She read aloud the note.

"Dear Mademoiselle Ashlethen Moria I would like to take it upon myself to teach you the delicate arts of singing. Ashlethen your blessed heart and pure soul have been injured by the cruel fate of humanity so if you would please allow me to mend your exquisite voice I would forever be grateful.

Love, Your Angel of Music".

Shirley seemed to think and read over this note for a little while before she handed me the rose and said. "He gives you a gift Ashley".

I sniffed the rose and looked to the angel upon the wall and nodded my head lightly.

"My angel will teach me". I smiled.

Madame Shirley smiled as well. "It seems he's going to be your companion through your hardship it seems. Now come little one you must be famished after your long night".

I yawned, "No I'm just tired".

She laughed and led me back to my room where she helped me get back into bed. Madame tucked my ghost doll within my arms and blew out the candle before she headed out the door and slowly closed it.

"It truly seems like he's going to be your teacher". She smirked as the door shut.

**And with that I conclude the first chapter! **

**(*SIGH*OF*RELIEF*)**

**You may now read over this as many times as you like and review if you please!**

**Till the second chapter my readers!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Brand New Beginning

**1870**

The songs of singers echoed throughout the entire opera house as the prancing feet of dancers glided across the floor with ease. Yellow drops of alcohol dripped from sleep men's mouths while they hung open at the same time rehearsals took place upon the main stage. Everyday seemed to be a routine at the opera house but today things would defiantly be different.

Little streaks of light peeked from underneath my door and soon it swung wide open revealing a powerful force of blinding light. It was followed by one of the highest voices I have ever heard in my entire life. "ASHLEY WAKE UP, MOTHER SAYS IT'S TIME TO GET TO WORK"!

Instantly I snapped awake and moved my hand over my ghost doll before grabbing my pillow and hurling it towards the person in my room. She squeaked as the pillow hit her and threw it right back at me.

"Dammit Ash why do you always have to throw things at me"?! Perona hissed.

I smirked slightly, "Perona I can ask the same thing about you when it comes to you barging into my room squealing at the very top of your lungs. Either way please leave and I'll be out in a second".

She huffed and before leaving she said, "Just dress in something cute this time".

Madame Shirley had a daughter named Perona that was two years younger than me when I first came here. We first met I was exploring the opera house and I saw her practicing her dancing with Shirley. Her mom turned around for one second and Perona almost leapt off the stage by accident, but I caught her before she most likely could've broken her leg. Afterwards we instantly became friends even through both of us being dancers in training for the different operas and both of us having one another's back in tough situations. Although we did tend to annoy one another like any kind of friends and most days we did that by not being or acting cute or talking in an extremely high voice.

Right now the whole opera is preparing for Hannibal and Perona and I are some of the dancers practicing for the performance. The outfits aren't my favorite but that doesn't really matter to me since I have no female chest; I was born that way and have been that way. The only reason I wear these sorts of outfits is because dancers are supposed to be beautiful and I've worked way too hard to give up just because the clothes are a bit revealing.

After I finished getting dressed I glanced at my ghost doll before slowly closing the door and locking it up. Perona was waiting for me and was pouting about me being so slow whenever I took my time.

"Ashley mother hates it when we're late"! Perona barked at me as we descended down the stairs.

I smirked as rubbed my shoes with powder, "Perona relax if you would, besides your mother would never be upset with us for just being late".

Quickly we both dashed to practice when I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the stick.

**SLAM!**

We both flinched at the sound of Madame Shirley's cane striking the floor and the rest of the dancing girls turned their heads towards us both.

"Ashlethen, Perona why are you both late"? Madame questioned as calmly as she could.

Perona backed up behind me and tried to hide from her mother. I just smirked,

"Madame I apologize for our lateness since it is my fault. You see I overslept again and your daughter was just nice enough to wake me up so I wouldn't miss rehearsal. Now can we all start rehearsing, Madame"?

Shirley nodded her head slightly and we took our places by starting out with our stretches.

As the rest of the performers awoke and got to their jobs Boa took stage to practice for her performance in Hannibal, truly she really needed practice.

Singing at the very top of her lungs made the cleaning ladies stuff cotton in their ears as she continued, but thankfully she stopped soon enough. She walked over to her entourage and within one girl's arms was a puppy and when she handed Boa the puppy the diva dropped the poor thing on the ground.

"How dare you place this hairball in my grip!? Who even brought that thing onto this stage"!?

The rest of the practice went on and Madame Shirley left us to get ready for our practice while she observed the other performers' work.

Boa's partner and supposed lover, Jinbe, took the stage for his character's part with his little character who was trying to copy his every move. Jinbe didn't sing that well either and that stopped him after a second after he began to sing by the conductor, Laffitte.

Our boss, Monsieur Roger, came onto the stage right the two were getting ready to argue with two men following right behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen if I can have your attention please," He said. "As you know for some weeks there have been rumors of my emanate retirement, I can now tell you that these are all true and it's my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Sengoku and Monsieur Whitebeard".

Everyone applauded and everyone gathered closer to the front stage to get a look at the new managers. Perona and I got close enough to see them but someone's ridicules sized hat was in my way, in which it wasn't anymore when I threw it backstage and the person ran back to fetch it.

Roger continued, "I'm sure you all have read of their recent fortune in the junk business".

"Scrap metal, actually". Sengoku corrected.

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new Vicomte de Chagny". Roger finished at last.

Perona and I watched as another tall man walked out onto the stage and my eyes widened with shock as I saw someone from my childhood who I never thought I would see again.

"It's Van, Van Auger".

Perona turned to me a bit confused and I smiled a bit as I remembered the story.

I whispered, "Before my father died…at the house by the sea…I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts at one point. He called me Little Shade".

"Ashley he's so handsome"! Perona squealed quietly.

Van walked up to the old owner and the two new ones and nodded slightly. "My parents and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the world renowned Opera Populaire".

Boa instantly walked up to Van with her hand stretched out to meet him and he took it and kissed it slightly. Roger introduced the two and her entourage clapped and chirped happily for her. He then introduced him to Jinbe and Van simply just nodded slightly for his greeting.

"I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal, I will be here this evening to share your triumph, my apologies monsieur".

"Thank you Monsieur Auger, now once more if you please Monsieur Jinbe"! Laffitte stated.

Van walked right past me without a single glance and I frowned slightly. "He wouldn't recognize me after all those years".

"He didn't see you". Perona comforted.

Madame Shirley came over to us and asked the new owners to move out of the way as she signaled for us, the dancers, to practice upon the stage. I retained my usual smirk as we went to work on our dancing skills and tried to forget about Van.

Madame walked and talked with the new owners as we performed. "We take particular pride in our ballet Monsieur Whitebeard and Sengoku".

"I can see why, and especially that little pink dancer". Sengoku smiled.

"That is my daughter, Perona". Madame frowned.

"And that mystical beauty, and no relation I trust"? Whitebeard smiled himself.

I would've gone over to those men and bitch slapped them but I kept my mind on my dancing, but they were still perverts right now in my book.

"Ah yes that is Ashlethen Moria, she has promising talent Monsieur Whitebeard, very promising indeed". Madame stated.

"Moria you say, she wouldn't happen to be related to the famous writer Gecko Moria now would she"? Sengoku questioned.

My heart sank at the name of my father being mentioned but I kept going on as if I heard nothing.

"Indeed Ashlethen is and she is his only child orphaned at the age of seven she was passed around in different cities until she came to live at the Opera Populaire". Madame Shirley explained.

"An orphan you say"? Whitebeard said.

"Yes but I think of her as my one of my own, but now gentlemen if you would kindly stand to one side". Madame directed.

They stood at the stage side watching us dance like we were doing it for them and I wished to go slap the crap out of them once more.

Hannibal continued and the workers rolled out a giant elephant statue for the performance. Jinbe and Boa both continued to sing much to everyone's distress, but everyone dealt with it anyway. The new owners also continued to stare at the dancers much to my irritation, but either way since no one was complaining neither would I.

Once the current song was over Boa stomped up to the old owner and new owners and had her eyes blazing with anger and jealousy.

"I know your type you two men," Boa ranted. "You're both excited by dancing girls! So I will not be singing"!

All the performers have seen this little act of her a thousand times in a row and we all just shook our heads and laughed at her dramatic exit. The new guys although we clueless on how to win her back into singing.

"What do we do"? Sengoku questioned.

Roger smirked and simply said, "Grovel, lots of groveling".

He then pointed in the direction where she was going and restated his words. The new owners sighed and started running after her pleading and begging for her to come back. Apparently they won her over by asking her to sing for them after they called her a goddess of song and a true beauty.

As she dashed onto center stage Sengoku leaned over to Roger. "Why exactly are you retiring"?

Roger smiled, "My health".

All three men then stood by as they watched her begin to sing. The cleaning ladies quickly put cotton in their ears before she began.

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye"! Boa sang.

I stood at the back of the crowd trying to think clearly about all of this when a shadow pasted over me. My eyes quickly darted upward but I couldn't see anything, but I knew who was there and my lips went into a complete smirk as I thought about _him_.

"Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try! When you find that once again you'll long to take-"

Suddenly the curtain came loose and fell right on top of Boa and ruining her practice for the new owners. The girls gave out a shriek and the men looked around in confusion while my eyes carefully wandered around trying to catch a glimpse of _him._

Perona found me and tightly clung onto my arm. "Ashley he's here, the Phantom of the Opera".

The chief scene-shifter, Paulie, quickly went to haul the curtain back up. "Monsieur don't look at me I wasn't at my post to cause this! Please Monsieur there's no one there, or if there is…well then it must be a ghost".

"Um, well, these things do happen". Sengoku said.

"Well for the past three years these "things" do happen"! Boa ranted. "And unless they stop happening this thing does not happen"!

She dashed off the stage and Jinbe walked over to the new managers before he went off after her. "Amateurs".

Once we stopped hearing her annoying voice Roger went over to the two men. "Gentlemen good luck, but if you need me I shall be in Australia".

Laffitte moaned and rested his head in his hands. The two new managers looked at each other before Sengoku turned around to Laffitte.

"She will be coming back won't she"?

The conductor threw his hands up in the air and shrugged his shoulders at the stupid question.

Madame Shirley walked up behind Sengoku and Whitebeard with a letter in her hands. "I have a message, sir, from the opera ghost".

"Oh god in heaven you're all obsessed"! Whitebeard groaned.

"He welcomes you to his opera house-"

"His opera house"!?

"And commands that you continue to leave box five empty for his use, and he reminds you that his salary is due". Madame finished.

"His salary"!? Sengoku questioned.

"Yes, Monsieur Roger used to give him twenty thousand berries a month". Madame stated.

"Twenty thousand berries"!? Whitebeard shouted.

Shirley smiled, "Perhaps you can afford more with Monsieur Auger being your partner and all".

"Madame I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when he was to join us tonight, but obviously we shall now have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star"! Whitebeard yelled.

"W-Wait surely there must be an understudy"!? Sengoku stated.

"Understudy"!? Laffitte ranted. "There is no understudy for Boa"!

"We have a full house Sengoku," Whitebeard hissed. "We shall have to refund a freaking full house"!

With all this madness going on right now I was caught off guard when Madame Shirley pushed me in front of the new managers. "Ashlethen Moria could sing in it sir"!

"What a dancing girl, well now that's just silly". Sengoku said.

"She has been taking lessons from a very good teacher". Madame continued.

"Who then is her teacher"? He asked.

"I-I don't know his name". I said with my head lowered.

Madame placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at both men. "Let her sing for you Monsieur, she has been well taught".

The two men exchanged glances and nodded slightly to each other. "Alright come up and sing for us then".

I stood on center stage and fell as if my legs would give out from shaking too much, but I took in a deep breath and gained back my confidence.

"From the beginning Mademoiselle Moria". Laffitte stated.

The music began to play and I felt like I was taken back to that one night in the opera, my first night in the opera. This felt like my chance to sing in order to make up for when I didn't so I took that chance.

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try. Then you'll find that once again you long to take her heart back and be free, if you ever find the moment spare a thought for me".

(*X*)

With diamonds in my hair and a beautiful white dress for my attire I stood proudly upon the stage while the crowd watched my performance.

"Whenever said our love was ever green or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember stop and think of me. Think of the things we've shared and seen, don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned, imagine me trying to harbor you from my mind. Recall those days, back when all those times, think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day when I won't think of you".

My voice carried to the front of the opera house and down into the caverns below. Someone below heard my voice and kept it close to his heart as it echoed off the walls.

Everyone applauded and I smirked as the claps continued with only a small chance of stopping.

Van observed my performance from box five and looked down upon me with a small smile and wondering thoughts.

"Can that be you my Little Shade"? He whispered. "Can that still be you my Little Shade"?

He applauded as well before getting up and leaving the box.

I continued on with my performance when the crowd settled down enough to continue watching me.

"Flowers fade, the fruit of summer fade, and as the seasons so do we, but please promise me that sometime you will think of me".

Once I had concluded with my song everyone shot up right out of their seats and started clapping right away. The smirk on my face grew even larger than it already was and I took a small bow before the curtain silently fell over the stage. Flowers covered the front of the stage with multiple colors and I glanced over the amount with utter joy.

I looked to my side and saw that Madame had left, but I was sure she was proud with my ending performance. Perona clapped along with everyone else and cheered louder than the other workers backstage for me. Although my heart and soul truly longed to know how I did for _him._

**The third chapter is officially completed! Read and review as many times as you wish! Till the fourth chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Phantom And The Shadow

**Continuation from the third chapter that is actually the second chapter actually dealing with the actual story….**

**Be warned in this chapter there is a lemon! So I just thought I'd warn you all! Either way the continuation…..**

After my performance I silently slipped out of sight and quietly headed down a small hallway backstage from where I then descended down a few steps into the old room with the candle rack and angel on the wall. Carefully I unhooked my cravat necklace and gently set it down upon the rack before lighting a couple of the few candles that where there.

I smiled, "Oh father I wish you were here to observe my performance tonight. Everyone else loved it and I hope you did as well and please wish me luck for when I hear my master's reply".

Gently I caressed the cravat and thought back to when father had given this to me as a young child. Alas, my memories would have to wait since my ears perked up at the sound of soft hushing.

Four of the candles on the wall flickered out in an instant and I closed my eyes in wonder. "Brava, Brava, wonderful"!

I sighed in relief upon hearing his approval and smirked upon hearing his voice. Too bad the extraordinary voice of my master fled when we both heard the world's highest voice rush down the stairs and into the room.

"Ashley! Ashley are you down here"? Perona yelled.

She didn't wait for my reply and skipped to my side before she knelt down beside me.

She smiled, "Ashley you shouldn't be hiding you really were perfect! I just wish I knew that secret of yours, Ashley you is your teacher"?

I smirked slightly, "Well you see, Perona, when I was brought here I came down into this room usually to lit a candle for my father a voice from above…and in my dreams…he was always there. You see when my father lied on his deathbed he told me I would be protected by an angel, an angel of music".

"Do you believe in the angel"? Perona asked. "Do you think the spirit of your late father is coaching you in your music career"?

"Father used to speak of an angel and I always dreamed and hoped he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him and I know he's here. Here in this room he calls me softly somewhere in here, hiding, but even so I know he's with me like an unseen genius". I said.

We both stood up and I carefully put back on my cravat before she started pulling me out of the room.

"Ashley you must've been dreaming, stories like this can't come true. Ash you're talking in riddles and it's not like you". Perona stated.

She led me through the backstage, away from the crowds, leading me to my dressing room. Madame Shirley pushed back the crowd of men at my door and when that didn't work she slammed her cane down onto the floor and they all jumped back. Perona left me in the care of her mother while she went to change and I was shoved inside the room by her mother before the men could return to their stampede form.

Flowers, flowers, and so many freaking flowers covered the entire area. Most pink, this irritated me since I despise that color, but at least the rest weren't.

Madame laid her hand upon my shoulder to shake me from my thoughts. "You did very well my dear,"

She picked up a little black rose tied with a red ribbon from the table and with it a little note with a red sunny circle on it and a beheaded man on the inside of it. "he is very pleased with you".

Madame Shirley was the only one to know of my mysterious teacher and even then I didn't know how she knew him. Usually she received cards for me from him and black roses like I had just gotten, but if she ever saw him or knew him I never would bring the question to know.

I glanced over the note.

"Your friend barged in on us while I was congratulating you my dear, but really I wasn't upset when she had. Truly no words I could come to say would even come close to describing your utterly elegant and perfect performance.

Love,

Your Angel of Music"

When I looked up Madame had left and I was left to my own devices. I sat down at my table and continued to look over my perfect black rose. Many thought that it meant death but I always had known the black rose to bring good luck and with it love. My heart soared as my mind ran over those words over and over again until someone barged into my room.

"Little Kage let her mind wonder. Little Kage thought to steal the shadows like the ones before her. Fathers and grandfathers watched over her and as she wondered the mind trying to find that one powerful shadow. Would it lead her to love or lead her to a heart like a broken window"? Van smiled.

I sighed with a smirk, "Van I have no need of rhymes of broken hearts, but a hug from an old friend wouldn't hurt like shattered glass".

He bent down at my side and wrapped his arms around me while I felt his warm embrace. "You sang like a pure angel tonight".

"Well my father did say that when he was in heaven he would send the angel of music down upon me to aide me through thick and thin. No doubt that he has visited me tonight". I said.

"Ashlethen there is no doubt of it, and now we go to supper".

I frowned, "No, Van, the angel of music is very careful with me wherever I go and whenever I go".

"Well I shall keep your plate".

"Van no I mustn't"!

"You're right you should change, I shall order my carriage, so be out in two minutes alright Little Kage".

"No- Van wait"!

Too late. He shut the door and completely ignored my warnings. Maybe he hasn't changed from when we were children.

Without another thought I sunk back down in my chair and sighed, but when I heard the key in the door handle being turned I raised an eyebrow at someone's action. I thought nothing of it but instead got back up and went to change.

The lights of the theater went out, from the stage to the chandelier. Everything was covered in darkness except for one room, my room.

In less than a minute I had finished getting dressed and combing my hair when almost all the lights in my room went out. I stood very still and was about ready to reach for the door handle when I heard a powerful voice rush its power right through my body forcing me to stop.

"Insolate boy this slave of fashion, basking in your glory"! Angel sang. "Ignorant fool this brave, young suitor sharing in my triumph"!

"Angel I hear you, speak I listen"! I sang to him. "Stay by my side, guide me! Angel my soul was weak- forgive me! Enter at last master"!

He continued, "Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside"!

I smirked, "Angel of music, guide, and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, mysterious angel"!

"I am your angel….come to me: Angel of Music…"

With each step I took to the mirror I came closer to the face of my master, the face of the phantom. Even when I heard that Van was banging at the door, he was yelling for me and questioning you was there with me.

"Who is in there!? Whose voice is that"!?

The mirror slid open to reveal my master standing in an inferno of golden light He gently takes my hand and looks me in the eyes. My shadowy, brown eyes staring right into his cold blooded red ones.

"I am your angel of music Ashlethen, my Ashlethen". He whispered softly into my ear.

He began to lead me away from the dressing room and I followed without any hesitation. A hallway of golden arms and candlelight was our passageway as I started to sing for him.

I smirked softly, "In sleep you sang to me. In dreams you came. This voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind".

We descended down an old stairway, following that of where his torch led us both. At the bottom of it was a black, shiny horse with a white spot covering the right side of his face like his master's mask did for him.

"Sing once again with me," Master sang. "Our strange duet! My power over you, grows stronger yet! And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind"!

He carefully sat me on top of his horse and continued to lead the way through the catacombs of darkness and death. It seemed as if time flew since the next thing I knew we were at a river with a gondola ready to carry us across the narrow waterway. Master helped me off the horse and made sure I was comfortable where I sat before he started to steer the boat.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear". I continued. "I am the mask you wear,"

"It's me they hear". He smirked.

"My/Your spirit and my/your voice in one combined"! We sang together. "The phantom of the opera is there inside my/your mind"!

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera"! I sang.

The walls of the river opened up to reveal an open cavern illuminated by pure candlelight and surrounded by swirling fog. My master's lair was revealed to me and all its contents. Candles rose out of the water while my eyes trailed to the tables of sheet music and the organ of pure black that he played on.

"Sing my angel of music"! Master commanded. "Sing my angel, Sing for me"!

He went silent as the boat neared the shore of his domain and leapt out of the gondola as we reached land. Quickly he removed his cape and moved his eyes back down to look right into my own.

"I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music. You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone, since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me to sing, for my music, my music".

As quickly he began to speak of music he quickly stopped his words and spoke in his song. I couldn't bring myself to say anything but just continue to stay where I was and remain silent as long as he required me to be.

He smirked as he sang, "Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation, darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses".

Slowly he held his hand out for me and I stepped out of the boat and grasped it with both of my own hands. He began to lead me around his lair as he continued.

"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor, Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night".

He let go of my hands and walked towards his organ with excitement and power fueling his voice as he sang.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dream, spurge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar, and you'll live as you've never lived before".

I slowly walked towards him, wrapping my arms around his own, and rubbed my head up against his chest. His heart was beating faster than lightning, but his voice was just so gentle and calming to the ears.

"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you, hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before, let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me".

My master then held me in his arms and swiftly moved his hands over the front of my body, but we were both enjoying this to the fullest. I laid my hand on the side of his face and his hand grasped my own firmly but gently. Our heads nudging up against each other while the song continued to go on.

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication…..touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night"!

He led me to the entrance of another room and there I saw a wax figure that looked exactly like myself but it was dressed in a wedding dress. It freaked me out but my eyes quickly went back to my master and I wrapped my arms around him without a second thought. He only smirked and then led me to his bedroom where he then wrapped his own arms firmly around my body.

He whispered into my ear, "You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the night".

Both of our eyes locked together, both of our bodies locked together, it was no wonder when both of our lips locked together. My master gently laid me on his bed before he pulled a rope that cloaked the surrounding area of the bed. I longed for a night like this, a night with no words but artistic actions.

Instantly I felt his arms wrap around me, each of his enormous hands grasping separate areas on my body. One on the back of my neck, the other cupping my ass- raising me up towards a better height to suit his needs.

I threw my arms around his thick neck, pulling myself closer to his large torso, deepening the kiss. Slowly, I ran a hand from his neck down to lower waist.

His skin felt so incredibly smooth, like tough silk, my fingers glided over it so easily. I simply just loved the feel of it.

"Master…." I whispered, as slid my hand further across his waist, to where the Sun tattoo with the decapitated human was located.

He pulled me up against him, hard, and placed his lips in the crook of my neck. He breathed in deeply, exhaling out in the form of a very low growl.

"This perfect body of yours," He mumbled against my skin, his hot breath instantly causing goosebumps and sending shivers down my spine.

"...it's so..._**Luscious**_..." His tone was laced in a total dark lust, as it vibrated against my smooth skin.

I let out the tiniest of mewls, as I instinctively tried to squeeze my legs together. His voice against my skin was causing heat to pool between them.

My master dragged his free hand down the front of my body, kissing my neck, he slid the large appendage underneath my shirt. His warm hand made contact with the cool, sensitive skin of my stomach.

I quickly detached my arms from his neck, bringing them down so that he could remove the piece of clothing that was coiled around my body. Seeing how I was one step ahead he tore off my shirt, and to my surprise he didn't stop even when he could perfectly see that I was without a chest.

Then he leaned forward, forcing me right down onto my back, so I was now lying right under him on top of the bed.

He began dragging his hands roughly across my body, kissing down my stomach as I squirmed and moaned loudly against his arousing touch.

"Ah-ah...Master"! I cried out when he dipped his hand between my legs, sending a jolt of delicious pleasure throughout my entire body.

He none too gently ripped the tights I was wearing on my body from my body, leaving me completely exposed to his lust and passionate filled eyes as he smirked, taking in the image of my nakedness.

Through my now clouded vision, I could see him reach for his own restricting clothing, quickly undoing them and discarding the fabric the same way he discarded my own attire.

Without thought I allowed my eyes to travel from his eyes, down to where he his manhood was located.

My eyes widened and a newfound wave of warmth flooded each and every inch of my body.

My master was well endowed, _**very**_ well endowed. Much larger than your average human male and this only made me desperate for him even more.

I could literally feel myself begin to pant in need of him, in need of all of him.

"Ma-master...please..." I groaned out, tearing my eyes away from his proud erection.

He didn't need to hear anything more than that, he grabbed my legs and dragged me down even closer to him. Softly flipping me onto to my stomach and gently pulling my arms back, carefully forcing me onto my knees.

I felt him adjust himself so he directly lined up behind me, so close, that I could feel heat radiating from his smooth skin. He released my arms, allowing me to plant my hands on the bed.

Slowly and tenderly, he softly ran one of his hands down my back.

I shifted my weight and dug my nails into the sheets of his velvet bed, feeling more goosebumps form across my skin, anticipating what was about to come.

Without wasting another precious second, he shoved himself inside me, sheathing his large cock completely, filling my body to the max with perfect love.

Instantly I let out a small scream, white lights burst before my eyes as my entire lower body filled with incredible amounts of pleasure.

Not even giving me time to adjust to his massive appendage, he began thrusting in and out of my body at an alarming speed.

Moan after moan from my throat, the bed and my body shaking from his exhilarating actions, only motivating him even more, as he moved his hands down to my hips, grasping them firmly but gently.

His pounding against my body became even more vigorous as I screamed, letting the front half fall forward, burying my head into the bed, my hands were clenching and releasing the sheets with each of his hard and careful fluid thrusts.

I was silently panting, my lungs struggling to take in the proper amount of oxygen needed as I continued screaming in pleasure, trying to match his insane pace of love.

He moved one hand from my hips and began running it along my side, carefully rubbing his fingers against my side as he continued plunging himself in and out of my wanting body.

My master, let out a primal growl and quickly flipped me over, back onto my back.

I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist as he shoved himself back inside me, grasping my neck and lower back, he lifted me up towards his chest, thrusting even harder than before.

Throwing my head back, I continued my loud moaning, an intense heat building in my abdomen.

He gently wrapped his arms around my torso, bringing me tighter up against him, his thrusting now having reached inhuman speeds. He truly was his phantom right now.

I could feel myself about ready to explode with the much desired orgasm, my lower muscles began contracting around my master's large organ as I panted, moaned and my vision blurred.

His pounding continued as I was pushed to the brink of pure pleasure.

Every muscle clenched, a scream tore out from my throat, and my body began shaking with the waves of an orgasm.

My vision darkened, and I felt him give a final hard thrust with a loud growl, he held me tightly up against his body and spilled himself inside my clenching body.

I let out a soft moan and carefully flopped backward, my legs still wrapped around his waist, bringing him down with me onto the bed.

After a few seconds of trying to catch my breath, I propped myself up on one elbow. Reaching out with my other hand I ran it along his jaw, and then raised my head upwards, I placed a tender kiss at the corner of his mouth.

I moved his little tuff of hair out of his face and softly licked the side of his face.

"Please tell me your name, master". I smirked while still panting.

He smirked as well, "You, my Ashlethen, may call me Hordy, master, or lover".

He leaned forward and blew out the candlelight making the entire room engulfed in shadowy darkness. With both of our bodies as one we both truly had met each other fully.

**Till thy next chapter I bid thy readers farewell. Thou may nowth revieweth thy story.**


End file.
